In recent years, a biometric sensor has developed rapidly, and the most typical one is a fingerprint identification sensor, which has been commonly applied to people's daily lives, for example, fingerprint unlocking and fingerprint payment applied to mobile terminal devices, punching a card through a fingerprint at work and the like. Meanwhile, technical update of the mobile terminal device comprising the fingerprint identification sensor is also very rapid, e.g., increase of volume of a front-facing camera, increase of size proportion of a touch and display region, three-dimensional (3D) curved surface design, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display screen assembling mode and the like.
The inventor finds that the existing art at least has the following problems: FIG. 1 shows a structure and an assembling solution of an existing fingerprint module, however, the assembling solution is no longer applicable with the technical update of the mobile terminal device having the fingerprint identification sensor. For example, the size proportion of the touch and display region of an OLED display screen is increased such that a space reserved for a structural design size of the fingerprint module is reduced, resulting in interference between a wire outlet end of the OLED display screen and a stacking space of the fingerprint module structure, and thus, the existing fingerprint module and assembling mode are not applicable any more. In order to match with development of the mobile terminal device, the structural design and the assembling mode of the fingerprint module also need to be changed accordingly.